Langeweile oder Theodore Nott nerven
by Freyja Thu
Summary: Daphne Greengrass versucht der Langeweile zu entfliehen. Dafür scheint ein unwilliger Theodore Nott mehr als brauchbar.


**Langeweile oder Theodore Nott nerven**

Sie seufzte, als sie den gewichtigen Wälzer zurück in das Regal voller Bücher schob. Ihr war langweilig. Es gab nichts, was sie anregte. Daphne Greengrass dachte einen Moment über die Langeweile nach. Ein Mensch von großem Geist empfand dieses Gefühl sicherlich nicht. Er konnte über die Zusammenhänge des Universums nachdenken, versuchen die Verflechtungen, Strukturen und Entwicklungen in der Welt zu verstehen. Sie hatte keine Lust darüber nachzudenken.

Nicht an diesen Tagen.

Eine Regelreihe weiter hörte sie unbeteiligt zwei Schülerinnen miteinander tuscheln. Es hatte bereits gedämmert und auf den schmalen Tischen an den Bücherreihen in der Schulbibliothek brannten längst die kleinen Lampen. Mit der Hoffnung nach Ablenkung wanderte ihr träger Blick über vereinzelte Schüler in ihren schwarzen Roben und blieb schließlich an einem bestimmten hängen.

Theodore Nott.

Sie musterte ihn kurz von ihrer Position aus. Er war in ihrem Jahrgang und Haus. Und doch hatte sie sich kaum jemals mit ihm beschäftigt.

Daphne nahm willkürlich einen Band über magische Pilze aus dem Regal. Gleich darauf warf sie ihr glattes dunkelblondes Haar über die Schulter und strebte auf seinen Platz zu. Sie setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl, der neben dem Siebtklässler noch frei war.  
„Es stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?", fragte sie ihn zuversichtlich. Sie legte das Buch vor sich auf dem Tisch ab.  
Erst jetzt schaute er zu ihr. Erkennen lag in seinen hellbraunen Augen, als er sie mit seinem Blick erfasste. „Nein", erwiderte er knapp.  
Er beugte sich wieder über seine Aufzeichnungen und machte es mit seiner Haltung deutlich, dass er nicht zu Gesprächen aufgelegt war. Daphne hörte, wie seine Feder über das Pergament kratzte, als er weitere Ergänzungen machte.

Theodore Nott verspürte sicherlich nicht dieses unwohle Gefühl, das sich Langeweile nannte. Eigentlich schien er stets mit etwas beschäftigt zu sein und wenn es nur die Hausaufgaben waren. Er war ziemlich clever. Auf Daphne wirkte er immer sehr erwachsen. Die anderen in ihrem Haus respektierten ihn, aber er war zu sehr ein Einzelgänger, als sich einer Clique anzuschließen.

„Was machst du?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig bei ihm.  
Sie konnte sehen, wie er sich anspannte.  
„Zaubertränke", murmelte er – jetzt eindeutig genervt.  
Daphne registrierte die Ablehnung zwar, aber sie gab noch lange nicht auf. „Oh, was nehmt ihr gerade durch?" Sie reckte ihren Hals, um einen Blick auf sein Geschriebenes werfen zu können.  
Daphne hatte in ihren ZAGs nur ein Annehmbar in Zaubertränke bekommen und nahm deshalb nicht am Unterricht bei Professor Slughorn teil.  
Er sah sie abweisend an. „Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren. Kannst du bitte aufhören zu reden?"  
Daphne schob ihre Unterlippe vor. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie einen Ravenclaw sehen, der genervt zu ihnen schaute. Sie schenkte dem besagten Schüler ein falsches Lächeln und zeigte ihm anschließend die kalte Schulter.

Theodore Nott hatte sich wieder seinen Notizen zugewandt. Besonders hübsch war er eigentlich nicht, überlegte Daphne, während sie ihn musterte. Er war groß, aber schmal. Sein mausbraunes Haar konnte man nicht anders als gewöhnlich bezeichnen.

Eine Zeit ließ sie ihren Blick wandern. Nachdem sie nichts Interessantes erblickt hatte, schlug sie das Buch über die magischen Pilze irgendwo in der Mitte auf; blätterte eine Weile darin herum und klappte es schließlich wieder zu. Ihr Blick blieb wieder bei ihrem Sitznachbarn hängen,  
„Ich habe gehört, dass in der UTZ-Prüfung auch der Amortentia prüfungsrelevant ist."  
Sie hörte ein Schnaufen. Gerade als sie dachte, er würde nichts erwidern, drehte er sich mit seinem Oberkörper zu ihr herum.  
„Den haben wir im sechsten Jahr durchgenommen", bestätigte er reserviert.  
Daphne lächelte erfreut darüber, dass er ihr überhaupt geantwortet hatte. Die Ablehnung, die sie spüren konnte, dämpfte ihre Freude nur ein wenig.  
„Bist du deshalb hier?", fragte er nun gemütsarm. „Suchst du jemanden, der für dich einen Liebestrank zubereitet?" Kühl sah er auf sie herab.  
Daphne spürte, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden. Vielleicht war ein schweigsamer Theodore Nott doch nicht so übel.  
„Nein, bin ich nicht", sagte sie leicht in Verlegenheit gebracht.  
Sie war nicht mit ihm befreundet. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach gehen. Er schien sie nicht leiden zu können, wie sie gerade zum ersten Mal feststellte. Es machte sie ziemlich unsicher und auf die ein oder andere Weise verletzte es sie sogar.  
Theodore Nott warf einen skeptischen Blick auf ihre Buchauswahl und Daphne spürte, wie ihre Verlegenheit wuchs. Pilze bildeten neben den Pflanzen und Tieren ein eigenständiges Reich und wurden in Kräuterkunde allerhöchstens am Rande erwähnt. Daphne machte immer ordentlich ihre Hausaufgaben, doch in der Freizeit beschäftigte sie sich mit Dingen, die sie interessierten und Pilze fielen nicht unbedingt in diese Kategorie. Er glaubte das sicher auch nicht.  
„Gut, denn ich hätte es ganz sicher nicht getan", meinte er. „Und jetzt lass mich weiterarbeiten."  
Er drehte sich wieder von ihr weg.  
Daphnes Augenbrauen zogen sich verstimmt zusammen und sie tappte mit ihren Schuhen auf den kalten steinernen Boden. In ihren Augen hatte sie nichts getan, was so eine Behandlung rechtfertigte. Er konnte doch wohl ein paar Minuten höfliche Konversation betreiben. Wie sie die Lage einschätzte, hatte er den Aufsatz vermutlich erst heute aufbekommen. Es war also nichts Dringliches.

Der Ravenclaw am Nachbartisch packte seine Sachen zusammen und ging, warf dabei jedoch einen gereizten Blick in ihre Richtung. Das kümmerte sie jedoch nicht. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Theodore Nott. Er machte nun wieder fleißig Notizen und schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Das gefiel ihr wiederum gar nicht.  
Daphne klemmte sich ihre Haare hinter das Ohr und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber. Er ignorierte sie und schrieb etwas auf das Pergament vor ihm auf dem Tisch, doch Daphne konnte von der Seite aus sehen, wie er seine Lippen zusammenpresste. Sie überlegte, wie sie Theodore Nott in Verlegenheit bringen konnte. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Hast du eigentlich mal ein Mädchen nach Hogsmeade eingeladen, Theo?", fragte sie ihn scheinheilig.  
Es wäre ihr sicher aufgefallen, wenn er mal mit einem Mädchen ausgegangen wäre. Oder eine ihrer Freundinnen hätte es ihr erzählt.  
Eisern schwieg er.  
Sie überlegte, ob er schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst hatte. Sie konnte es sich kaum vorstellen, aber manchmal lag man mit so einer Einschätzung auch falsch. Ihr Blick schweifte über ihn. Er machte immer noch keine Anstalten ihr zu antworten.

Daphne reagierte mutwillig kindisch. Sie griff nach seiner Schreibfeder und lehnte sich triumphierend mit dieser in ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
„Du kriegst sie erst wieder, wenn du mir geantwortet hast."  
Ungehalten wandte er sich zu ihr. Daphne grinste ihn zufrieden an. Seine Feder hielt sie in der Hand, an die er nicht ohne Weiteres herankommen konnte.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." In seiner Stimme konnte sie eine Regung heraushören. „Es würde dir guttun, dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Und mein Name ist Theodore."

Madam Pince forderte sie streng auf, ruhig zu sein.

„Papperlapapp", flüsterte Daphne einige Sekunden später „um meine Angelegenheiten zu regeln, habe ich Zeit genug." Sie lächelte überzeugt. „Du hättest auch gleich mit Nein antworten können."  
„Sollte ich etwa _dich_ nach Hogsmeade einladen?", zischte er da.  
Ihr Lächeln verblasste. „Warum denn nicht?", wollte sie nun leicht verstimmt von ihm wissen.  
Theodore Nott schnaufte abfällig. „Du hast doch eher eine Vorliebe für _Halb_ blüter."  
Daphne runzelte ihre Stirn. „Wie bitte?"  
Er zog seine Oberlippe hoch. „Ach komm. Willst du es jetzt abstreiten, dass du vor zwei Jahren eine Verabredung mit einem Halbblut aus Hufflepuff hattest? Und letztes Jahr, da bist du doch mit einem Halbblut aus unserem Haus gegangen."  
Daphnes Augen hatten sich geweitet, während er sprach. Sie hatte es nicht geheim gehalten, doch irgendwie hatte sie nicht angenommen, dass Theodore Nott registrierte, mit wem sie sich traf.  
„Willst du es leugnen?", fragte er.  
„Nun …" Daphne brach ab und wich seinem Blick aus.  
Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig in die Enge gedrängt mit dem Gefühl, sich vor ihm rechtfertigen zu müssen. Er war wie sie ein Reinblut. Es war gut möglich, dass sie in seinen Augen eine Art Blutsverräterin war.  
Sie blickte zögerlich zu ihm auf. „Das stört dich?"  
Theodore Nott begann seine Pergamente zusammenzurollen und in seine Tasche zu stopfen. „Im Moment störst du mich." Die Worte klangen abgehackt und etwas holprig, als sie ihm über die Lippen kamen.

Er stand auf. Daphne tat es ihm verwirrt nach. Seine Feder hielt sie immer noch in ihrer Hand.

Für einen Moment standen sie sich gegenüber. Ihre Blicke kollidierten. Sie sah etwas in seinen Augen aufflackern. Eine seltsame Ahnung beschlich sie. Sie sahen sich an. Sie überrascht, er ... – Daphne versuchte es zu erfassen. Und auf einmal konnte sie es fühlen – in ihrem Inneren. Ihr schlug das verwöhnte Herz bis zum Hals. Er ...

Er war es, der sich schließlich von ihr weglehnte und den Moment beendete. Er wirkte gestresst und irritiert. Daphne wandte ihren Blick ab. Er ging an ihr vorbei und verschwand aus ihrer Sicht um die Bücherreihe. Und sie? Sie blieb bewegt – anstatt über die großen Zusammenhänge in der Welt über Theodore Nott nachdenkend – in der Bibliothek zurück.


End file.
